


"It's Okay"

by NancyWheeler1983



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 18:40:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyWheeler1983/pseuds/NancyWheeler1983
Summary: Following a terrible accident, Albus faces the hardest decisions he's ever had to make - how far can his love for Scorpius go?





	"It's Okay"

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a scene from the film 'If I Stay'.
> 
> All characters belong to J.K Rowling, Jack Thorne and John Tiffany.

_4:37_

That was the time it read on the clock when Draco Malfoy passed away. Everyone had been expecting it, the accident had caused such severe damage that the Healers at St Mungo’s were surprised he had managed to hold on for so long. Albus suspected it was because Draco desperately didn’t want to leave Scorpius all alone in the world as an orphan, but it all eventually became too much for his body to handle and he succumbed to the extent of his injuries. 

_Scorpius_

Albus’ mind was suddenly drawn back to the figure lying on the bed in front of him. He looked down at Scorpius’ unconscious form, his heart suddenly feeling very heavy. Everyone had decided that he should be the one to tell Scorpius what had happened to his dad. With no living relatives left (excluding Draco’s parents, although no-one counted them), Albus was the closest thing Scorpius had to family. His parents had wanted to be there with him but he had insisted that this was something he needed to do alone.

When Albus had heard the news of the accident that Draco and Scorpius had been involved in, he can remember feeling his like heart had plummeted into his stomach. He had hyperventilated all the way to St Mungo’s, his mum’s arms wrapped tightly around him, trying to remind him to breath. He remember reaching Scorpius’ hospital room and looking down at his best friend and the love of his life, looking so small and broken. He had barely heard what the Healers had been telling his parents, that both Scorpius and his father had suffered extremely serious injuries and that Scorpius was in a coma and they weren’t sure when, or if, he would wake. 

Since that day, two long weeks ago, Albus had barely left Scorpius’ bedside, his best friend’s hand gripped in his own, sometimes reading to him or whispering words of encouragement, begging him to wake up so he could hug and kiss him again, other times simply sitting there, stroking Scorpius’ blond hair. However now that he was sitting by Scorpius’ bedside once again, Albus was lost for words. Whilst he had yet to wake from his coma, the Healers had insisted they were sure Scorpius could hear him and would be able to understand what he was saying. After several moments, Albus gripped his boyfriend’s hand in his and took a shaky breath, 

“You always were the more chatty of the two of us”, he said, his voice thick with emotion.

“All the crazy conversations we’ve had over the years, I’ve never thought we’d have to have this one. Does it even count as a conversation if only one of us is talking? I don’t know”, he sighed, running his free hand through his hair.

“You’d have an answer. You’d probably spend the next few minutes telling me about the logistics of what makes a conversation, with that gorgeous smile that we only get to see when you’re talking about something you really love”, Albus chuckled. 

“Scorp, there’s something I need to tell you. It’s...it’s your dad”, Albus croaked. He took a deep breath before starting again. “He was really badly hurt in the accident. He tried to fight and hold on for you for so long but it just became too much for him.... Scorp he passed away this morning. I’m so so sorry”. Albus was sobbing now, tears falling freely, dropping onto his and Scorpius clasped hands. He looked up once again at his best friend and ran his hand through Scorpius’ hair in the way that he knew Scorpius liked, in a way he knew Scorpius found calming.

“We...we weren’t sure whether to say anything....but we felt like you should know. Because there’s something I need you to know. I love you so much Scorpius, with my whole heart, it physically hurts how much I love you and I want nothing more than to have a future with you.”

“But I know what losing your mum did to you. I know how much it broke you. And back then, you had me and your dad to help you through it, and even then you struggled. I could hear you every night all those months after she died, crying yourself to sleep, it broke my heart knowing I couldn’t do anything to ease that pain.” 

“And now that you’ve lost your dad too.... Scorpius I know how much this will destroy you. And I want to believe so badly that I can help you through this, I want nothing more than for you to wake up so I can hold you again and try to make everything better....But I also know that it might be too hard for you to carry on without your dad too. I know that it might be too hard this time for you to keep fighting.” 

Albus paused for a few seconds, just looking at Scorpius, trying to memorise every detail of his beautiful face. 

“So I want you to know that it’s okay”, Albus was sobbing again now, his shoulders shaking as he spoke. “If you want to go, if it’s too hard for you to keep fighting, it’s okay. I love you so much Scorpius, you mean absolutely everything to me and I will always always love you.... but I understand. I understand if you have to go”, Albus whispered. 

Albus gazed at his boyfriend through the tears, wishing in that moment nothing more than to go back to before all of this, when he and Scorpius were so happy together, so hopeful about their future, sharing so many smiles and little kisses. 

Then suddenly Albus felt Scorpius’ hand squeeze his own and his attention was brought back to the room. But Scorpius didn’t stir. Instead Albus could almost hear Scorpius whisper to him “Thank-you...”

“I love you Scorpius”, Albus whispered, for the very last time. He looked down at his perfect boyfriend as Scorpius took one final deep breath. As Scorpius passed away peacefully, Albus looked over at the clock in the room.

_11:58_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed (?) this very angsty one shot! This is the first Cursed Child story I've written so feedback is greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
